


If I'm a pagan of the good times (My lover's the sunlight)

by Fullsizecandy



Series: Rare is this love [9]
Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Angel Mating, Angel Wings, Courting Rituals, F/M, God is weird and Chloe is a badass, Nesting, No Beta, Post-Lucifer (TV) Season/Series 05 Part 1, angels dont understand human rules, buckle up this is gonna be a long one, can i tag hozier in this?, let lucifer be loved 2020, molting, the whole conversation with God part is honestly kinda crack-y
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-13
Updated: 2020-09-19
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:55:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26448163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fullsizecandy/pseuds/Fullsizecandy
Summary: It happens again. And again.They keep coming back and when she questions them, Gabriel just says:"We are here for the company."Which is weird, since they barely talk to her, unless she asks a question, and even then, she mostly gets one-word answers.Next time, they bring her two small pieces of paper as a gift.They're white, the size and weight of credit cards, but they glow and are warm to the touch. They're beautiful, heavenly.Warriors shall always bring a gift to ensure a warm welcome, is on the first of the cards and Chloe smiles a little.Warriors choose their intended based on strength of will and spiritShe doesn't know why they brought her this card but accepts both.Edit 2.11 : dont worry, im gonna update, im just pretty busy with fighting for women's rights in Poland! New chapters coming soon!
Relationships: Chloe Decker/Lucifer Morningstar
Series: Rare is this love [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1852087
Comments: 60
Kudos: 256





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello!  
> As always, English is not my first language and any mistakes are my own. This one's gonna be a long one!  
> I honestly spent so much time googling birds mating rituals, my mother thinks I'm crazy, but hey, the things you do to write a fic, am I right?  
> As always, kudos and comments are warmly appreciated and I hope you enjoy.  
> Also my tumblr is fullsizecandy where I shitpost about the 100, marvel and lucifer if you ever wanna talk

The first thing Chloe sees is feathers. Lots of them.

She closes the door with her foot, her hands holding the grocery bag and she looks around her apartment.

She left Trixie alone for 20 minutes, deeming her big enough to be left alone for a moment with the alarm on and the doors closed, while she went out to buy more popcorn and snacks for their Disney marathon.

"Trixie babe?" she calls out for her daughter. "Did you rip a pillow, monkey?"

"Chloe Decker." there's a voice behind her and she jumps, her hand automatically reaching for her gun, but only finding her hip. It's her day off, the gun is kept in the safe.

She turns around and gasps. 

There's a man in her apartment. Trixie is on his shoulders, her chest puffed, looking proud of herself. 

"Lucifer's siblings visited us, mom!"

The angel standing in front of her is a man, barely taller than her, with a head full of beautiful, blond curls. He watches her attentively with blue eyes, their color so light, it almost feels like looking at the sky. 

He's wearing a white robe which seems to be shining with gold reflects whenever he slightly moves. His wings are spread behind him and Chloe realizes she can't make up their color. They seem white, but not like Lucifer's, instead they're subtly glowing with every color of the rainbow. They're blinding and Chloe needs to avert her gaze, her eyes hurting. 

"I am Gabriel, the Archangel of the Lord." 

"Hi." she knits her brows. "I'm Chloe?"

He nods his head, once and bows it slightly. 

"Hello, Chloe. Father sent me."

Trixie is bouncing on his neck but he doesn't seem to mind. Her daughter is suspiciously quiet and Chloe eyes her making sure her daughter knows she'll deal with her later. 

"Ok" She puts down the grocery bag and starts taking out the snacks on the table. " And why did he send you?"

"For dinner".

"You're not a great conversationalist, are you?" she asks. "Trixie, leave Gabriel alone."

Trixie sighs and jumps off Gabriel's shoulders, focusing on his wings instead.

"Can I touch, can I, please, please, please?" she begs, her hands almost touching the feathers. 

"No.," he says, but his right wing extends to Trixie, the tips almost touching her nose and she squeals with excitement. He looks surprised as if he's not the one in control of the movement.

"Careful," he adds and lets her have her way with his wings. 

"Ok. I think we have some leftovers from yesterday if you're hungry." Chloe tells him and opens up the fridge to look for the container. She's going to feed an angel, a stranger she doesn't know because _God_ sent him. No big deal.

"We don't need sustenance, we're here for the company."

"We?" she turns around, confused. 

Her daughter's bedroom door opens and more people, more angels come out. 

She takes a deep breath, trying to steady herself. 

"We'll need to order in," she says finally. " I don't have enough food for all of you."

Lucifer tells her he loves her in front of God. 

God came to Earth, to her little precinct. She still can't wrap her head around it. 

One moment she's standing in the evidence closet, talking with Lucifer, feeling so insecure, all of her fears awakened by Michael's gift. Then she's alone, feeling that something's  _ wrong _ . She walks out of the closet and the precinct is a  _ mess.  _ There's broken glass everywhere and she can see puddles of blood on the floor. Someone, something is standing on the stairs and she has to close her eyes. The light is blinding and she knows that if she were to look for too long, her brain would melt. 

** "This is not what I intended."  ** says a voice and Chloe swears she can hear it reverberating in her mind. 

She hears Lucifer's scoff but she doesn't open her eyes.

They start speaking in a strange language and Chloe doesn't understand anything, but she can feel herself swaying with how melodic it is. 

** "I am sorry for the hurt I have caused, Samael." **

"Do not call me that!" Lucifer sounds outraged and she wants to reach out, she wants to support him but she can't open her eyes, can't focus. 

She's immune to the Devil, but God's presence is too much for her.

She walks, blindly with extended arms, trying to find Lucifer. 

She's not sure what happens then, she knows her legs are not moving, but somehow something pulls on her entire body and she finds herself at Lucifer's side, breathing in the scent of his cologne. 

"Chloe," he whispers, sounding almost hysterical and she feels his arm wrapping around her waist, the other hand on her head, pulling it into his chest. " How are you...? You're safe, Darling. Don't open your eyes, please."

"Oh please do." she hears Lucifer's voice with an American accent and knows it's Michael talking. " I want to know if she can handle pure divinity since it's Dad who woke her up for sure."

"Go to Hell, Michael." she mumbles against Lucifer's chest and can feel him chuckle. 

"Wrong brother, Detective." he grumbles, sounding like a child. 

** "Enough."  ** the voice pulsates through her whole body and it makes her shake a little. ** "It is my pleasure to meet you, my Miracle." **

"I'm not so sure about that." she whispers and Lucifer is positively delighted with her, she can feel his breath against her ear and he holds her closer to his body, almost possessively. He's laughing. 

She can't see it, but she can sense God's surprise. 

** "Have I offended you in any way, Miracle?" **

"My name is Chloe." she snaps at Him and then, something primal in her makes her clutch closer to Lucifer, terrified for her. She really needs to stop talking, she thinks. 

"Look what you get Dad. You create a miracle and she doesn't even respect you!" 

"Shut up, Michael." she says and hears Lucifer and Amanadiel saying the same, exasperated. 

** "I have spoken to my children already. I wish to know your thoughts as well." **

She takes a deep breath and moves her head in the direction where she thinks He's standing. She's careful not to open her eyes.

"It would be easier to have a conversation if I didn't feel like my brain is going to melt every time You speak. Sir. " she adds at the end, feeling like she should show God at least a little bit of respect. 

Lucifer's chest is shaking and he's laughing, and this is not a time to be laughing for God's sake. She hits his arm, blindly, trying to make him calm down. 

** "I apologize for that, Child. My true presence was never pleasant for humans. Now, speak your mind freely." **

She knows it's a command and the second she hears the words, her mouth opens up and she  _ can't stop  _ talking, her mind panicking and breathing picking up. _Shut up, shut up, shut up,_ she thinks. But she can't.

"Your parenting skills really need some work. Your kids are either dysfunctional as fuck or borderline psychotic. Also, the whole thing with kicking Lucifer out? Not cool. You can't give humans a choice and then refuse to do the same thing for your kids. Have you seen what he does to himself? What you did to him? Look at his devil face, dude, he looks like a fucking burn victim. " _ Please stop talking Chloe, shut up, you just called God "dude", just shut up _ " I get the idea of tough love, but this is basically abuse. You would go to jail here on Earth. And creating me for Lucifer? That's a low blow too. Why would you create me, make me feel like you took away my free will, and make Lucifer feel like he's being manipulated by you,  _ again _ ? You know, some healthy communication is important in every relationship." she takes a deep breath, feeling like she said everything she wanted to, and the compelling to keep talking is suddenly gone.

"Also it sucks that I'm a miracle but I don't have any cool superpowers," she adds in a small voice, almost whispering. " Sir."

Her whole body is shivering and she's not sure if it's from fear or from Lucifer, who is hysterically laughing out loud. 

** "Do not fret, Child. I have ordered you to speak freely and you did so." **

"Mojo-ing people into being honest is not cool, either." she adds involuntarily and then purses her lips. 

** "You can stop now, Miracle."  **

She sighs with relief, feeling her body sagging in Lucifer's arms. She's never felt anything remotely similar and she did not enjoy the lack of control over herself. 

She just scolded God. How was that even possible? 

Lucifer is still laughing and she picks up her head and risks opening up her eyes, looking into Lucifer's. The second she opens her eyes, the light is dimmed and she notices his wings are sheltering her from the divinity.

His brown eyes are warm and his lips are stretched in a big grin. He has his wings around her and his whole body seems to be glowing. 

"Close your eyes again, we don't want you going blind, do we?" he whispers but she can't peel her eyes off him. 

In all the years she's known him, she's always been aware of how attractive he is, but this is different. 

He looks otherwordly, too beautiful to exist. 

It's the divinity, she thinks. This is Samael, the angel, looking at her with so much love and affection in his eyes, appearing unburdened by his past. 

She closes her eyes and hides her face in the crook of his neck. 

"Normally you meet your partner's family over dinner, not during some celestial shake-down." she murmurs and he brushes her cheek. She can feel his lips kissing the shell of her ear and then he whispers:

"I know. You're doing amazingly, I love you."

He says it with such lightness in his voice, with such happiness, she doesn't even realize it at first. 

She asked him for it just a few minutes ago and he choked on his words, but now they're slipping through his mouth, so easy, like breathing. She wonders if he can get high on the divinity in the room.

"Oh." she just says and then smiles into his neck. It doesn't seem like the time to talk about it. 

"Dinner, you said?" he whispers into her hair. "What do you say, Dad? Would you or your angels pop down for Taco Tuesday?"

Chloe knows it's a joke but the idea of him being in her apartment terrifies her. She's just human after all. 

** "I will ask your siblings," ** says God and she can't even tell if He's joking or being serious.  ** "It will be their choice." **

Lucifer gasps quietly and Chloe thinks God just said something super important, but they switch into that melodic language they were speaking in earlier and before she realizes, the light is gone, people are walking as if nothing's happened and the precinct is in a pristine state. 

Michael and Maze are gone and Amanadiel is standing next to Lucifer and he's smiling so brightly, he's never seen him like that before, even when Charlie was born. 

They stand in the middle of the precinct for a second and no one dares to speak until Chloe finally blows up.

"What the  _ hell  _ was that?!"

That's how Chloe finds herself in her apartment, full of angels and boxes filled with Chinese food. 

They're all sitting down on the floor and Trixie is looking at them wide-eyed, her little body shaking with too many emotions. 

"So..." This is awkward. Chloe doesn't know how to start a conversation with a pack ( _are they a pack? A herd? A flock?_ ) of angels. 

"Dear Dad, this is painful." says one of the angels. "Hi, Chloe. Don't mind them, they have no idea how to behave around humans." she shakes her shoulders and her black wings are gone. "My name's Azrael. Angel of Death. Nice to meet you."

There is an angel of Death sitting in her living room. Cool, it's just a normal Sunday then. 

Azrael reaches for the sticks and opens up one of the boxes. 

"Can't stay long," she says with her mouth full of rolls. "Lottsa souls to carry. You, humans, die a lot."

"Sorry?" she offers. Great. Now she's apologizing for all of humanity. The remaining three angels are looking at them, not saying anything and she takes mercy on them. 

She extends her arm and holds her hand in front of a woman with beautiful, almost black eyes and just as black hair. She has the palest skin Chloe has ever seen and she thinks briefly that she looks more fit to be an angel of Death than the little Asian lady with glasses, happily chewing her food.

"Hi. I am Chloe Decker. This is Beatrice, my daughter."

"Raphael," she says her name in a gentle, melodic voice. "Where is Samael, Miracle?"

Chloe lets out a sigh and tries really hard not to roll her eyes. She doesn't manage to. 

"You mean Lucifer. And my name is Chloe." she waits for Raphael to react, but she doesn't.

Suddenly, a man sitting next to Gabriel speaks, his voice barely an octave higher from a whisper. 

"I am Zadkiel. Where is Lucifer, Chloe Decker?"

She shrugs.

"He doesn't live here, you know that right?"

Azrael laughs and chokes on rice but doesn't offer any help.

Has Chloe mentioned this is awkward?

She looks at Trixie and can notice she is trying her best not to talk. 

"Go on, monkey." she tells her gently and she is saved by her little daughter, talking angels' ears off. 

"Is  _ dinner  _ a special occasion?" asks Zadkiel and Trixie squints her eyes at him. 

Chloe eats her food quietly, while Trixie bonds with angels, and she just thinks: how did this become my life?

It happens again. And again. 

They keep coming back and when she questions them, Gabriel just says:

"We are here for the company."

Which is weird, since they barely talk to her, unless she asks a question, and even then, she mostly gets one-word answers.

They bring her flowers one time and tell her "It's a human tradition, isn't it?". She keeps sneezing the entire dinner and tells them she's allergic. They bring her a fucking cactus next time. 

In all honesty, she is just confused by the whole situation. 

They ask about Lucifer, every time, but when she offers to call him, they find excuses to leave, unfold their wings and disappear in a blink of an eye.

Her apartment is slowly being filled with little trinkets, bottles of wine, fake flowers. 

"How can you afford all of this? Do you have any money?" she asks when Gabriel hands her a really expensive bottle of red wine. 

"What do you mean, Chloe Decker?"

She's taken aback and squints her eyes at him. 

"You know you have to pay for this stuff, right?"

The angels look surprised. She sighs heavily and puts the bottle down on the table. 

"Ok, listen. I appreciate the gifts, I really do. I'm sure it's some kind of angelic behavior or whatever. Or maybe not, since I don't know anything about you and you refuse to tell me anything. But you cannot steal stuff. Remember how Trixie explained how Earth works and how my job works? I could arrest you for that." She uses all of her parental patience not to blow up on them. 

They look like adults, but they're completely oblivious to the rules, she reminds herself. They don't know any better. 

"We apologize, Chloe Decker." she finally hears Gabriel speak. " We were not aware that our actions could lead to imprisonment."

"Um, yeah. You're good. Just don't do it again, please?" she offers and they all sit down on the floor, like always. 

Trixie is still in school so she's the one who has to deal with figuring out what to talk about. 

"Is there anything else we could bring you, Miracle? Something of value?" asks Raphael. 

Chloe is surprised and has to think about it. 

"Why do you even bring me stuff?"

"Father sent us and we need to bring an offering for you. It's a rule." Raphael picks up one of the strawberries. 

They've been visiting her every week for the past two months and somewhere during the first month, she realized she doesn't need to cook for them, just prepare something. She stuck with sweets and fruits since they liked them best and if she had to cook every week for the flock of angels, she would go bankrupt. 

"I would like to get to know all of you better," she says gently, knowing already that they're similar to Lucifer in that aspect: only thinking about what they can provide or do for a human, not understanding someone might want their company just for them. They look at her like she's crazy. "You could tell me more about yourself, more about what you do, what you like, how's your day like. More about this angelic behavior." she waves her hand around her living room, showing off the abundance of fake flowers and plants. 

"Oh. You wish to know more about angels, Chloe Decker." the realization dawns on Gabriel and he looks pleased with himself that he understood first. 

She swallows a sigh because yes, she wants to know more, but she wants to know more about  _ them _ . They're truly Lucifer's siblings. 

"Very well, Miracle," says Raphael. Chloe wishes she could stop calling her that. " I am Raphael, Healer. Next time I will bestow on you healing potions and herbs. Would that please you?"

Small victories, she thinks to herself.

She sends Raphael an encouraging smile.

"That would be great, Raphael. Do you like being a healer?"

Next time, they bring her two small, pieces of paper as a gift. 

They're white, the size and weight of credit cards, but they glow and are warm to the touch. They're beautiful, heavenly. 

_ Warriors shall always bring a gift to ensure a warm welcome,  _ is on the first of the cards and Chloe smiles a little. 

_ Warriors choose their intended based on strength of will and spirit _

She doesn't know why they brought her this card, but accepts both, says thank you, and is gifted with a beautifully carved box and some weird looking vials.

"The cards explain our nature," says Gabriel. " Our siblings carved and blessed this box so it can contain heavenly knowledge. And these are calming and sleeping potions, curtesy of Raphael. She apologizes she could not visit today."

It's the most words he has ever said to her and she can feel her mouth stretching in a big grin. She stops smiling when she sees someone standing behind Zadkiel, trying to hide. 

"Michael." she whispers and takes a step back. 

"He does not wish you harm, Chloe Decker. Father sent him too." Zadkiel explains, seeing her reaction.

She doesn't care if God sent him or not and that's exactly what she tells them. 

"I don't want him in my house or near my daughter. I don't trust him." she stops for a second and remembers the first card. "And he's not bearing any gifts, so I don't have to accept him." 

Michael looks vaguely proud of her as if he came empty-handed to test her. He disappears with a soft  _ woosh  _ and she takes a deep breath. 

"Trixie will be home in an hour, she wanted to show you _Frozen_." she tells them and they sit down, unfurl their wings and relax. Trixie and her teach the angels how to eat sushi, but Chloe can't stop thinking that Lucifer should be there with them too. 

They still visit her, but it's not as frequent. 

The cards keep showing up in her house, though. 

_ When the mating season begins, the warrior's wings will molt. If intended is present, they should prepare a feast and help with grooming.  _

Amenadiel eats the entire time she's at Linda's house and it's the weirdest thing. 

"Hey," she asks him while bouncing Charlie on her hip. Linda and Lucifer are having a therapy session and even though Lucifer invited her to sit in and listen, she felt like that would be too much. He needed a safe place, where he could work through his issues without her being present. 

"Angels have mating seasons, right?"

Amanadiel stops cleaning the bottles with one hand and holding the protein bar in the other and looks at her surprised, with a blush creeping on his face. 

"We do, Chloe." He doesn't offer anything else and she tires to sound as casual as she can. Charlie wets her blouse with spit and she coos at him. 

"So is that like, now or something? How does it work?"

He sighs and puts down the bottles. 

"Are you asking out of curiosity, or?" 

She shrugs and tries her best not to blush. 

"Just wondering." she murmurs and he smiles at her fondly. 

"It hasn't happened in quite a while," he says softly. " I think Dad's visit has something to do with it- we've been in presence of true divinity. Is Lucifer doing anything? Divinity would affect him more than me since he hasn't been home..."

Chloe looks at Linda's office door, just to make sure it's closed. 

"He can't hear us, right?" she asks. Lucifer told her multiple times that he doesn't have any super hearing, but it still freaks her out how he seems to hear things he's not supposed to. 

Amanadiel cocks his head to a side, focusing for a second like he's sensing for... something and then says "No."

"Your siblings visited," she whispers. " They still do from time to time. They just show up at my house with gifts and questions. Said God sent them for company and dinner."

Amanadiel laughs with his whole body. 

"I am sorry, Chloe," he adds when he sees how impatient she is. Then his eyes widen in a realization. "Is that why you've been bringing me gifts lately?"

"Bring gifts to ensure a warm welcome." she recites, her ears red. She thought he didn't notice. 

He puts his hand on her shoulder and squeezes. 

"Thank you. It means a lot, knowing you're learning and respecting our values."

"So... mating season?" she repeats, helplessly, trying to steer him back to the conversation. 

"Right. It's intimate. One of the holiest rituals we have. And Chloe, " he looks her straight in her eyes, serious. " It's for life."

She takes a deep breath.

"Ok... So hypothetically, how would one go about preparing their partner and helping them with molting and the rest that follows?"

Amanadiel watches her for a moment and then his whole posture changes. His back straightens out and when he speaks, his voice is no longer in a soft, warm tone she knows. He is an Angel of the Lord, his Fist, his favorite son.

Charlie stops sucking his fingers and focuses on his dad as if his angel side knows his whole focus should be on the older angel. 

"Mating is the only time a warrior is vulnerable. It is their intended responsibility to take care of them. That's how we know they accept the claim. It will be difficult for him, Chloe. It already is. He doesn't remember the feeling, doesn't remember the need to mate. Also, " he stops himself for a moment and his face softens " he never had anyone he wanted to mate with."

She doesn't even try to fight the blush. 

"Usually, it's about preparing a feast. We don't need human food, we feed off the energy in the Silver City and our food is infused with it. I reckon, your normal food would be enough for him, though. He needs the strength to go through molting, needs to be in a safe place."

Chloe tries to remember everything he's saying. She's desperate not to mess this up. 

"Ok, anything else?"

He opens up his mouth, but the door to Linda's office opens up and he just shrugs and goes back to cleaning the bottles. 

"You ready to go, babe?" she asks Lucifer. She doesn't mention that his eyes seem to be rimmed red. He smiles at her and grabs her hand in hers. 

"Let's go, Detective."

She's not really sure how to go about this. She knows the rules, but still. 

She takes a weekend off when she notices he keeps scratching his shoulders and he's more tense and distracted than usual. 

"Wanna come over tonight?" asks him quietly, while they're both waiting for Ella in her lab. He's been moving his shoulders back and forth for the past five minutes. 

He's been different ever since his Dad's visit, opening up more and more, his therapy actually working now. He seems lighter, happier, reminding her sometimes more of an angel than a devil. 

She knows he's both and loves him all the same, wings and scarred face just as much. 

"It would be my pleasure, Detective." he offers her his signature smirk and a wiggle of his brows, which in turn makes her roll her eyes. 

She knows he thinks she's inviting him for one of their usual nights; thinks they're gonna sit on the couch under blankets, eat take out and cuddle, until their innocent touch turns into not-so-innocent one and they spend the rest of the night tangled in each other's heat. 

But tonight, _tonight_ she has plans. 

She makes sure Trixie is at Dan's for the whole weekend. She calls Lucifer's favorite restaurants and orders his favorite dishes, using his name to make the delivery quick and efficient. She doesn't even have to pay. She goes to Lux and brings back to her apartment five bottles of his favorite scotch, trying not to think about how expensive they are. 

She moves the couch and creates a blanket nest of sorts, making sure it's cozy and soft, and comfortable enough for them to stay and sleep there if they won't want to move to her bedroom. 

He walks through her door 8:30, right on the dot. 

He kisses her softly, sighing against her lips and she feels her knees giving out. 

They've been together for almost six months now, but he still makes her feel like a teenager in love, most of the days. 

His fingers brush her cheek and she leans into his touch. She's almost willing to deepen the kiss, to let him blow her mind, just as he does whenever he touches her, but no. Not tonight. 

Tonight she has a plan and it's all about him. 

He opens up his eyes and takes a deep breath, which makes his eyes widen in shock when he smells the food. He offers her a smile and untangles himself from her. 

"Is that all for me, Detective?" when she nods he kisses her forehead and makes his way to the living room floor where the food is strategically placed on each side of the blankets, so they don't spill anything. " You're incredible. I've been so famished lately. If I didn't know better, I'd think you're turning me human."

He takes off his shoes and the jacket then rolls his sleeves. 

"Sit down, relax." she tells him and serves him food while he finds a comfortable position. 

She pours him a drink, while he looks through Netflix, trying to find something for them to watch.

"Thank you, darling" he kisses her knuckles when he takes the glass from her hand. 

He puts a movie on, but Chloe doesn't focus on it for a second. She hand feeds him sushi pieces, fruits, and thinly cut vegetables and cheeses. 

He licks her fingers clean and she feels a heat rising in her belly, but doesn't act on it. This is about him, his needs. 

He tells her about Maze and how she finally contacted Eve and is traveling with her.

"Our relationship is still strained, to put it lightly. Which is what you would expect after finding out she was working with Michael." he sighs and she plays with his hair which makes his whole body go limp. " I've been trying to find ways to gift her with a soul but so far..."

"I know, babe." she soothes him, moving her hands from his head to his shoulders. "Remember, it's not your fault if you don't find anything. There's only so much you can do, you know."

They stop talking and he devours the tacos in less than five minutes, which is impressive, even for him. 

"Take off your shirt, let me do your back." she whispers and kisses the back of his neck. 

He obediently follows her request and asks:

"What have I done to be spoiled so much by you, Detective?" 

"Nothing," she answers easily. "I just love you"

He inhales sharply at that, just as he always does. 

"And I, you" he whispers and turns his head to kiss her sweetly, slowly licking her lip, asking her to open her mouth and let him in. 

They kiss lazily for some time, her hands on the back of his neck, playing with the hair there. 

He hums and whispers something under his breath. She doesn't ask him for translation, knowing that every time he uses the language of angels, he does it to sing her praises. 

"Let me rub your back baby, I know it's been bothering you." she whispers against his lips and he bites her lower lip before turning away. 

She grabs the bottle of oil she hid on her side and pours some on her palms before she starts kneading his tired muscles. 

He lets out an appreciative groan and becomes completely pliant under her hands. 

She keeps working, pushing her thumbs in, getting rid of the knots until she hits that spot between his shoulder blades and his wings unfurl, filling out her whole living room. 

He doesn't even notice it happening, sitting in a relaxed daze with his eyes barely open. He takes a sharp breath when she touches him for the first time, just barely stroking the wing.

The molting has already begun and she runs her fingers through his wings, which makes the dead feathers fall out. 

The tv screen turns black for a second and Lucifer sees in it two white figures.

"Wait, what?" that's when he turns around, confused. "When did that happen?" he asks and his voice is low, gravelly and it does _things_ to Chloe. 

She smiles at him. 

"About twenty minutes ago. It's fine, babe."

He doesn't say anything but she can sense he tenses up, unsure of what to do. 

"You know, touching someone's wings is a really intimate process." he tires joking but his voice sounds strained. Chloe snorts and kisses him right between the wings, which causes him to shiver. 

"I think we're plenty intimate, don't you?" 

He hums and lets her do her thing, offering a moan or a groan once in a while. 

"No one has touched my wings since I fell" he whispers, his voice thick with emotions.

"Is this good?" she asks him after a while, digging her fingers deeper, feeling the bones under the soft feathers. He answers her in Enochian and she moves to kiss his cheek. He whines when her hands leave his wings. 

They stay like that for what feels like hours; Chloe working on taking out every dead father and straightening out the new ones. He whines and keens and when he rolls his lips, looking for friction, she realizes that this makes him hard. She wasn't expecting that.

"What do you need, babe?" her breath ghosts his ear and she feels him shiver. "Anything, I'll give you anything. Let me take care of you."

He turns his head and looks at her like she's a miracle, and well, that's true.

She keeps one hand on his wing, petting him softly and with her right one, she slowly travels down, to his belt. 

His whole skin is covered in goosebumps when she finally opens up his belt and takes care of his zipper. She doesn't make him get up, instead just puts her hand in his pants and wraps it around him. He moans and it's so loud, she thinks her windows might shake. 

She strokes him slowly while murmuring nonsense, telling him how much she loves him, how good he is to her, how happy she is with him. The room is filled with the sound of his labored breathing and her slick hand moving up and down. When he comes, it's quiet, his body tensing, toes and wings curling.

When she's done, he's nothing but a pile of bones and relaxed muscles, laying on her, barely awake. 

She wraps her arms around his waist and lets him lay on her, inhaling his scent and thinking: this is home. 

They wake up to her living room filled with feathers. He's still asleep, looking happy and innocent, buried in the blankets and his wings when she gets up to make coffee for both of them. 

There is another card on her kitchen table telling her what to do next to keep the Devil forever. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The blankets don't smell the way they should. 
> 
> He spends two extra hours on getting dressed, annoyed with the way his jacket doesn't seem to align with his pants, with how dull his entire outfit is. 
> 
> Then he spends another hour watching how the sun reflects on his cufflinks, chasing the sunlight every time it slowly moves.
> 
> Crazy, I am going crazy, he thinks.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! Thank you all so much for all of the kind words, you are feeding my soul!!!  
> As always, English is not my first language so any mistakes are my own.  
> Thank you so much for reading and I hope you'll enjoy this chapter too!

_If the molting is successful, the warrior will preen to ensure their physical appearance and create a nest deemed worthy of their intended._

Chloe hasn't seen Lucifer in a week. 

She'd be going crazy if it wasn't for the card sitting in the beautifully carved box in her bedroom ensuring her nothing's wrong with him, he's just taking longer than usual to pretty himself up. _For her._ She tried asking Raphael about nests, but the angel didn't offer her much, just said:

"It is an intimate setting, purely built to fit the intended."

She doesn't have time for stressing out about it, anyway.

Dan has been working on a case for a year now- human trafficking ring purely focused on young girls, their daughter's age and he thinks he has a lead. He doesn't need to ask twice for her help, and she's been busy with paperwork ever since.

She knows that when the times comes, Lucifer will call. She simply has to wait for him to be ready. And done building his nest, since that's what angels do now. 

That doesn't mean that she and Trixie don't miss him though. 

It's Sunday and she's sitting on her couch, surrounded by paperwork. She's been trying to build a case against Bob Padilla, who's responsible for all of those little girls going missing, and even though she and Dan know he's the one they only have circumstantial evidence and they'll both be damned if this care gets thrown out on a technicality. She hid the girls' pictures so Trixie doesn't have to look at them while she's laying on the floor, reading _Harry Potter_ . They're content in their silence, both of them engrossed in their reading materials when there's a soft _woosh_ of angelic wings and neither of them moves, completely unsurprised by the visitor. 

"Chloe Decker. Beatrice Decker. Hello."

"Hi, Gabe!" Trixie looks up for a second and offers him a wave, then immediately goes back to her book. 

"There's ice cream in the freezer..." Chloe starts but then realizes he doesn't know what a freezer is. She gets up and hands him a bowl and a spoon. "It's salted caramel, you haven't tried that one yet."

He gives her a soft-looking pouch and takes the bowl from her. He never visits without a gift and she's gotten used to it by now.

"It's only you today?" she asks after she sits down and cleans up some of the documents lying around. 

"There has been... a developing situation, Chloe Decker," he answers her cautiously, weighing his words. "Father refuses to give us orders." he finally confesses. "It has made us feel uneasy."

"Is that a bad thing?" she asks him gently. He's been slowly opening up to her and she doesn't want to scare him away. She thinks about God, briefly, wondering if this is His way of giving free will to His children. 

Gabriel doesn't say anything, just finished his bowl of ice cream, and then looks at the pouch he gave her, nodding his head encouraging her to open it. 

The first thing she takes out of it is a golden plaque bracelet with runes carved into it. She brushes the plaque with her finger and looks at Gabriel with curiosity. 

"It is a gift for Beatrice Decker. It will protect her." 

Trixie looks up and is on her legs in a matter of seconds, snatching the bracelet from Chloe's hands. 

"Wow! It's so pretty! Thanks, Gabe!"

She makes a mental note of asking about the runes later, wanting to know what exactly are they protecting Trixie from. She puts her hand again into the pouch and grabs the only thing left in it. It's a small bottle filled with a glittery substance and when Chloe opens it up, the whole room smells vaguely like the air after a thunderstorm. 

"For mating purposes," he states matter-of-fact and Chloe tries her hardest not to blush. "Sama- Lucifer should produce oil in abundance but we are not sure if he won't need stimulation. It will be a new experience for him."

She clears her throat and thanks him, waiting for this conversation to be over. She remembers the wet patches on his shirt appearing while he was eating her out and she grabbed onto his wings and thinks he doesn't need any extra help, but thanks Gabriel anyway.

She gets up and puts the bottle in the nightstand in her bedroom, blushing every time she thinks about it. 

They don't talk for the rest of his visit and Chloe realizes he came to her to relax, that he thinks of her home as a safe place. It warms her inside and while Trixie reads _Harry Potter_ out loud, she goes back to work. 

Lucifer is sure he's going crazy. 

His Father did something to him and he's slowly succumbing into insanity.

It starts with his wings itching but he vaguely remembers that feeling from being in Silver City. 

He hasn't had his wings for a long time and the sensation is borderline painful but he's adamant on not touching his wings. And he's sure as hell won't groom them. 

There's no reason to take care of them if they're just another way of manipulation. 

And then there's the threat of becoming human; he's been so hungry lately, eating almost every hour, and has to set up an emergency appointment with Linda, feeling a mental breakdown creeping in. 

For all his love for the Detective, he's not sure if he wants to lose his immortality.

He spends an hour on Linda's couch in her home office, until she makes him realize it's not about his immortality. 

He doesn't want to lose his gifts, doesn't want to become useless. 

Most of all, he doesn't want to die. 

He cries when it hits him, unsure if the tears are from sadness or relief. 

Linda tries to convince him to talk to Chloe about his wings, about the itching and the desire he has...

The wings are a touchy subject.

Chloe has seen them a few times but he needs her to know they're not him. 

Lucifer's not an angel anymore and the wings are just a painful reminder that it doesn't matter what he does, he will always be controlled by his family. 

Deep down, he knows she would love him even if he didn't have wings. She loves him even though he's the Devil. 

No, he scolds himself. 

She loves him because he is Lucifer, she knows him and she loves him. 

Therapy has been proven useful once he actually put some effort into it. 

The itching has been impossible lately and he needs to relax, so when Detective offers him a massage, he doesn't even think twice. Yes, she's been really attentive to his needs for the whole evening and he finds it a little suspicious but then reminds himself that she loves him and he deserves nice things. 

If he tells himself that enough times, he will believe it too. 

His angel grace is back, he's aware of that. It's been slowly brimming under his skin ever since his Dad showed up at the precinct but he's been doing his best to ignore it. It's just another one of his Dad's manipulations, he knows, but then Chloe touches him, his grace hums happily and his whole body turns into goo. He would hate it if he wasn't feeling so good. 

He has this urge in him sometimes to fly with Chloe in his arms, to wrap his wings around her and whenever he thinks about, his wings pulsate and start glowing. He keeps them hidden, afraid he can't control them around her. 

He's not even following the movie, keeps his eyes closed, and lets himself be loved by her. They're so overwhelming, these feelings he has for her. 

A year ago he would try to swallow it all down, but he doesn't need to anymore. 

She's right here and she's _his._ He can tell her how he feels and she won't run away. He opens his eyes to turn around and tell her he loves her and that's when he notices them. 

His wings are out. 

He thinks about putting them away, but Chloe is petting him, getting rid of all of the knots he didn't even know he had and the _itching_ is gone. 

His grace is content, pulsing in him steadily, almost purring whenever her fingers brush the feathers. 

The last time his wings were touched pleasantly, he was being groomed by Gabriel, he hazily remembers it happening. It was a long time ago when he was still Samael, allowed to be with his siblings in his home. 

She's so gentle with him he thinks he might cry. 

"Is this good?" she asks and pushes her fingers into the right spot, right next to his bones and he feels a sweet aching of his grace trying to leave his body, extending itself to his lover. 

"My grace is touched by your love. My essence is yours." he tells her and it's the most profound love confession that has ever left his lips. He doesn't realize he's not speaking English.

He knows her touch is supposed to be innocent, but she awakens a desire in him that is completely new.

He's been alive for eons and he's never felt anything remotely similar. He looks for relief, for friction, felling his grace burning in him. 

She makes him come in his pants, like a teenager, one hand on his cock, the other on his wing. 

He's never been so deeply satisfied, never felt so safe. He feels his soul burning with love.

He's becoming unhinged.

Patrick looks at him like he's crazy when he goes downstairs to Lux, wrapped in Detective's blanket, telling him he needs his laptop. 

He orders five more blankets of the same brand and spreads them out on his bed. 

They're not right. 

He texts the Detective, tells her he needs some time off and she sends a text back, saying _"take as long as you need, love you"_

The blankets don't smell the way they should. 

He spends two extra hours on getting dressed, annoyed with the way his jacket doesn't seem to align with his pants, with how _dull_ his entire outfit is. 

Then he spends another hour watching how the sun reflects on his cufflinks, chasing the sunlight every time it slowly moves.

Crazy, I am going crazy, he thinks.

Panicking, he calls Linda and tells her to meet him. Something's wrong, he can feel it, someone's put a curse on him or _something_. 

He takes her to his favorite stores and buys eight new suits, all of them colorful, not something he'd usually wear. He buys new cufflinks, bracelets, diamond rings, necklaces, only because they seem to glimmer and they catch his eye. 

They go to Ikea since Linda has been looking for a bigger crib and he wants to complain about how trivial the store is, how the Devil would never get anything from bloody Ikea, but instead, he buys soft pillows, towels, _more_ blankets. 

"Is there a reason why you're buying so much?" she asks him and it stops him in his tracks. He's petting another pillow, feeling weirdly compelled to rub his face on it. 

"I don't know, Doctor." he seethes through clenched teeth. "I'm telling you, something's wrong."

"Maybe it's an angel thing?" she suggests. "Have you talked to Amenediel?"

He shrugs and they make their way to the cashier, Lucifer's card already in his hand. 

"I don't see how my brother could help me here." Linda eyes him expectedly. "But I'll talk to him if it doesn't stop."

She seems satisfied with his answer and Lucifer grabs a pack of gum just because it was reflecting the light and something in him tells him he _needs_ it. 

He goes back home and arranges his blankets and pillows. 

It's still _not right._

His grace seems impatient, filling his whole body with anxiety and he can feel his wings moving, pulling him to the balcony. He's getting annoyed and even though his wings don't itch anymore, there's this deep-seated feeling of unfulfillment in him. 

_What do you want_? he asks and the grace fishes out a memory of a face from his brain. And the smell. His wings unfurl on their own. 

_ChloeChloeChloe,_ he can hear the grace, and the wings chant together. It's a new development and he almost doesn't give into their desires until he realizes that it's _his_ desire as well. He doesn't remember this feeling from his time in Silver City, doesn't remember being so connected to his grace or his wings, can't remember the time they were all sentient beings in one body. 

He checks the time, packs his new belongings, jumps from the balcony, and _flies_. 

Lucifer has done a lot of weird shit in his life, he knows and he doesn't get embarrassed easily. But _this_ might be the weirdest, most embarrassing thing he's ever done, he thinks while standing in the Detective apartment, waiting for the laundry to be over. 

He's washing the blankets and pillows using Detective's detergent and laundry softener. 

When he takes them out, his grace is still not satisfied and his wings _pull_ him to the drawer with her perfume. 

He spills almost an entire bottle of it on everything. 

Better, he thinks once it smells like _home_. 

Before he leaves, he borrows Trixie's pillow and he switches one of the blankets with Chloe's old one, just because they smell like them and his grace wants it. 

He flies back home and for the next five days, he only sleeps and builds. He's not really sure what he's building and to what purpose and when will it end, until he takes a step back to marvel at his bed, now filled with blankets and pillows, creating a fort. He puts all of his shiny possessions next to a window, where he could look at them from the bed. They reflect the light and he stands mesmerized for about twenty minutes before he snaps out of it. 

He looks around the room and then it hits him. 

A nest. 

He built a nest. 

_Good nest for good mate_ , his grace whispers excitedly and his wings shudder. 

He crawls into it, ignoring his grace's cries for Chloe and wonders when did he exactly turn into a bloody _bird_. 


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Did you fly here?" she asks, even though she already knows the answer. He shrugs and smiles at her sheepishly. "Let me get dressed and we can go." 
> 
> She moves to her bedroom and suddenly, she walks into feathers. 
> 
> "I am sorry, Detective. I can't seem to control it." Lucifer is standing in front of her, with his wings wrapped around her, not letting her leave. "They don't want you to move."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! I was supposed to post this yesterday, so sorry for being late (even though no one knew the date, but still, sorry) but I have this crazy idea for a Bellarke fic and when I get fixated on something its hard for me to focus on something else. Sorry for the delay, as always english is not my first language, any mistakes are my own and thank you so much for all of the comments, you're all just keep making my day, each comment makes me smile like an idiot, hope you enjoy this one too!

He calls her nine days later. 

She has just left the shower and is standing in her kitchen, pouring herself a glass of wine (the expensive one, brought to her by  _ angels _ ) when her phone rings. 

"Hi, babe," she says into the speaker and she swears she hears him purr. She tries her best to swallow the laughter bubbling in her throat. "How are you feeling?"

"Good evening, Detective." he stays quiet for a moment, ignoring her question. "If it wouldn't be too much of a hassle... _Oh, could you stop for a moment?!"_

"Sorry?" she breathes out and she really is trying not to laugh. She remembers Amenediel telling her the mating process will be difficult for Lucifer, but she didn't think he would start snapping at himself. 

"Sorry, darling. I was just saying," he stops again and she can hear him murmuring to himself " _I'm asking her, aren't I? Now calm down._ I was saying, if it wasn't too much of a hassle, would you mind coming over tonight? I miss you." he adds in a small whisper when she doesn't say anything. 

"Of course, babe. I'll be there in..." She doesn't finish. 

He's already standing in her living room in a beautiful, deep purple suit with glowing wings spread out behind his shoulders.

"Hi. I got excited?" he says, posing it as a question and she laughs. 

"Did you fly here?" she asks, even though she already knows the answer. He shrugs and smiles at her sheepishly. "Let me get dressed and we can go." 

She moves to her bedroom and suddenly, she walks into  _ feathers _ . 

"I am sorry, Detective. I can't seem to control it." Lucifer is standing in front of her, with his wings wrapped around her, not letting her leave. "They don't want you to move."

"They?" she frowns at that. He moves his hands, pointing at the wings. 

"Those feathery bastards. They want you close."

She feels like her mind is going to blow up. 

"Wait, they want? They're alive?" 

The wings stretch out and raise themselves as if they're presenting to  _ Chloe _ .

"She gets it, calm down." Lucifer snaps. 

She just shakes her head, amused, and slightly terrified because this is uncharted territory. The cards and angels didn't say anything about the wings being  _ alive _ .

"Ok, so can I get dressed?"

"Yes, Detective. I apologize." he takes a step to the left, intent on letting her pass, but the wings don't move and he looks like he's in pain. "Actually, no. We can't let you go."

"Right," she says slowly. She looks at her sweatpants and an old t-shirt from the police academy. It's late, she can totally drive like that. "Ok, let me grab my car keys then."

Lucifer stays quiet and tilts his head to the side as if he's listening to someone. "Too slow," he says impatiently, and then his face lits up. "We'll fly. Yes. It feels right."

Yeah, the cards didn't say anything about that either and she's not sure if it's a great idea. She's a grown-up and she's never been scared of the heights but flying with an angel seems like asking for trouble. 

"Chloe," he says softly and extends his hand, holding it in an invitation. Even though they're together now, he rarely uses her name and she knows this is serious. The air seems charged with energy and it gets harder to breathe. She thinks she should have more of those cards with information on angelic behavior. Maybe then she would know if this is such a big deal as she feels it is. "Do you trust me?"

She nods right away. 

"Lucifer, of course, I do, you know that."

She grabs his hand hesitantly and he pulls her closer to him. His whole body seems to be vibrating. 

"Fly with me, Chloe." he whispers and looks at her with bright eyes. His wings flutter in anticipation. She nods, once, but he doesn't move and she realizes he needs verbal consent. 

"Yes." she whispers. They're so close, her lips are brushing his when she speaks. He beams at her and with a soft sound that's already so familiar to her, they  _ fly _ . 

She can't help, but to keep her eyes closed. She feels the wind brushing her cheeks and thinks:  _ It's colder here.  _

She's not even sure if they're moving when she feels Lucifer's arms wrapping more tightly around her waist. 

"You can open your eyes, Detective. I want to show you something."

She hesitates, opening one eye first. Just to be careful. Then she gasps and opens both of them. 

They're really high. She sees the lights indicating there is a city below her but that's not what Lucifer is looking at. 

They're beneath the stars and Chloe has never seen them so clearly in Los Angeles. 

"They took so long to make," Lucifer says, looking up with a nostalgic smile on his lips. "I had to make sure they were perfect before I showed Dad. Sun took the longest, I just couldn't get it right." 

"But you did." she whispers and if he looked at her, he would see her eyes overflowing with the love and admiration. 

"I did," he says proudly. "They're the second the most beautiful possession of mine."

"What's the first?" 

"Your love." he states plainly like it's the most obvious thing in the whole universe. 

She just rolls her eyes, because, for such a damaged, emotionally stunned person, he really knows how to say the most romantic thing she's ever heard. 

"I love you." she tells him and he hums. "Now let's go home."

She decides to keep her eyes closed and thinks that maybe she is scared of heights. A little. 

Lucifer lands on his balcony and she sighs with relief when her feet touch the floor. 

He seems impatient, moving is feet, waiting for her to get used to the feeling of standing. 

"Shush, give her time." he whispers to himself and she chuckles. "It's her first time."

She hopes that talking to himself won't be his new quirk from now on, because as cute as it is, she doesn't think it'll work for them while they're working on a case. 

They finally walk inside, he tugs her to the bedroom and she has to purse her lips to not let the laugh out. Yes, the card said he will build a nest but she wasn't expecting  _ this _ .

It's like Trixie's blanket fort, only thicker, more elaborate, and more  _ Lucifer _ . She takes a deep breath and the realization hits her.

"Are you the one who wasted almost an entire bottle of my perfume?! I yelled at Trixie for that!"

"I'll buy you a new one. I'll buy you hundreds." he says dismissively and almost pushes her into the blankets. 

She rolls her eyes, but goes with it, knowing that he's being taken over by some kind of angelic instinct. 

She lays down and to her surprise, he crawls on her, draping his entire body around her. 

He hides his face in the crook of her neck and his wings splay submissively, still glowing. She can feel the happiness coming off them in waves. 

"Perfect." he sighs. "This is what was missing. You were missing."

"You're heavy though." she tells him gently and he puffs air into her neck, his shoulders shaking a little with laughter.

"That's just mean." he still slides off her but curls at her side, his arm wrapped around her, heavy on her belly. The wing is on her body, covering her entirely. " I wanna nap here. Nap with me." he slurs his words a little and she starts petting the wing. She kisses his forehead and lets him fall asleep. 

Lucifer wakes up with a boner and an overwhelming feeling to touch her. 

His grace keeps whispering  _ she is here, but it's not enough  _ and his wings are quivering every time she takes a breath and he's not touching her. 

She's sleeping with her mouth open, snoring loudly and he knows he's too in love with her when he catches himself thinking that the snoring is endearing. 

She undressed while he was sleeping, laying next to him wearing a t-shirt and panties. They're plain, something she must have bought at Target or whatever horrendous store she goes to, but he can't take his eyes off of them.

His wings pick him up and he is flying, only inches away over Chloe's body. 

He plants soft kisses on her forehead, cheeks, nose, eyes. She stirs when he kisses her lips but wakes up when he kisses the mound of her right breast and whines.

"Stop teasing," she says, but he doesn't answer her, just hums and then shushes her before he makes his way to her thighs, sucking on the skin there, gifting her with two big hickeys on both thighs. 

_ Mineminemine _ , his grace sings and he gets weirdly jealous and possessive. 

He bites the right thigh and whispers "mine" against it, in a hoarse voice. Chloe chuckles and scratches his scalp, her fingers grasping tightly on his hair, just how he likes it. 

She's already wet when he takes off her underwear and for a moment he can only stare, enthralled by the pooling wetness glistening between her thighs. 

Oh, this is what we were searching for, he thinks, dragging one finger against her folds, collecting her arousal.

His grace fills him with excitement and pulls out an image of all of the shiny trinkets he bought.

_ They don't compare _ , grace whispers and he has to agree. 

She bucks her hips, impatient and he grabs them, pulls them to his face. 

"I know, Darling, I know. I'll take care of you." he says and flattens out his tongue, licking into her. His teeth graze her clit, just a little, and she keens, loud and needy. 

He knows her body inside and out, spending a lot of time in the first months of their developing relationship just learning her and her needs. It's a novel experience for him, something he's never had to do before. 

But now he knows, he knows exactly how to make her come in a matter of minutes or how to prolong it until she's shaking, begging to come. 

He slips a finger inside her and crooks it, wanting nothing more but to give her release, to see her fall apart underneath him. 

He sets out a rhythm, sucking at her clit and pushing his finger into her, pressing that point in her that makes her gasp. 

Her orgasm comes quick and she grasps at his wings, her whole body going still. 

"I'm going to throw away my alarm", she mumbles while coming down from her high. He still has a finger inside her, moving it lazily. He can feel her jerk every time he touches the bundle of nerves. "From now on, this is how you're gonna wake me up every morning." 

He chuckles at that, pressing a kiss to her stomach. 

"At your service, Detective"

"Are you okay?" she asks him softly, once they're both laying on the bed, his wings wrapped around her. For a moment, he doesn't want to tell her anything, doesn't want her to think he's being weak. 

"I don't know." he finally says. "Things have been... weird."

"Tell me about it," she murmurs and he perks up, looking at her curiously. 

"Have you experienced any weird behaviors too, Detective? My working theory is that someone cursed me, but I wouldn't be surprised if both of us were cursed." He starts listing all of the possibilities of their behavior- from his Dad and his manipulations to witches and curses and only stops when he looks at her face and she has her lips pursed and cheeks red, looking ashamed.

"Ok, promise me you won't freak out?" she eyes him carefully and sits up. He thinks _ this is it. I've had a few blissful months and now she's bored. I'm not enough. This is the end. _

"I can hear you freaking out, breathe babe." He didn't even notice his breathing picked up, but he involuntarily calms down when she puts her hand on his cheek and leans into the touch.

"Your siblings have been visiting me for a while," she confesses and he freezes. "They're not doing anything bad, I swear. They're just...weird."

He scoffs. Weird is an understatement. He nods his head, signaling her to go on.

"And well... Apparently, it's mating season for angels."

"I'm not an angel", he tells her quickly, out of habit and she waits patiently for his brain to catch up. His eyes widen at the sudden realization of his new grace as he thinks of all of his new, weird behaviors and his time in Heaven. This is not possible. Not for the Devil. 

Satan doesn't deserve it, he tells himself. 

This shouldn't be possible. 

But still, when he looks at Chloe, he can feel his grace moving around, chanting  _ matematemate  _ and he's so overwhelmed his first reaction is to run. 

Instead, he jumps out of bed and does something he was supposed to do a long time ago.

He calls Amenediel.


End file.
